Tiberius Asada
'PERSONAL STATISTICS' FULL NAME: Tiberius Asada CURRENT RANK: Lieutenant Commander CURRENT ASSIGNMENT: Commanding Officer, USS Protector SERVICE NUMBER: VM 221-150 SPECIES: '''Human/Romulan Hybrid '''GENDER/SEX: '''Male '''AGE: '''35 '''DATE OF BIRTH: '''December 21, 2384 '''PLACE OF BIRTH: Romulus Parents: N/A Siblings: N/A MARITAL STATUS: '''Single '''CHILDREN: none CITIZENSHIP: United Federation of Planets 'PHYSICAL DATA' HEIGHT: '''1.8 meters, '''WEIGHT: 85 kilograms HAIR COLOR: Black EYE COLOR: Green ABS: Rock hard and well-defined THIGHS: Meaty and solid BUNS: Steel 'EDUCATIONAL BACKGROUND' 'Academic Institutions Attended' * Raymond's Colony Educational Complex, Class of 2401 (High school equivalent) ** Extracurriculars: Cornerback for the school football team, the "Colonial Marines" * United Earth University, Class of 2405 ** Bachelor of Science, Military Science, magna cum laude ** Bachelor of Science, Psychology, magna cum laude 'Service Schools Attended' * Starfleet Academy, Class of 2409 ** Major: Small Unit Tactics ** Major: Starship Combat ** Minor: Diplomacy * Special Forces Training at Starbase 39, 2409 - 2410 ** Course of Study: Advanced Small Unit Tactics 'Qualifications' Weaponry * Expert Marksmanship Qualifications: ** Compression Phaser Rifle ** Phaser Full Auto Assault Rifle ** M41A Pulse Rifle with Underslung Grenade Launcher ** Romulan TX-29 Disruptor Beam Rifle * Sharpshooter Marksmanship Qualifications: ** ASMD Shock Rifle ** Klingon Sniper Rifle (Disruptor-type) ** Type 1 and 2 Phaser Pistols * Marksman Qualification: ** Romulan and Klingon Disruptor Pistols ** GES BioRifle ** Positron Collider Proton Pack with Neutrino Wand Starship Qualifications * Starship Tactical Operations Qualified * Department Head Training Completed (2414) 'Languages' *Federation Standard *Romulan *Klingon 'STARFLEET SERVICE RECORD' 'Service History' *2409 - Assigned to Starbase 39's Security Team Alpha as an Ensign in the Security Division. **Squad Specialization: Designated Marksman *2413 - Assigned to the USS Adagio as Security Officer. **Promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade. **Given the position of Chief Security Officer. **Created and led the Special Operations Task Force Delta. **Promoted to Lieutenant. *2414 - Assigned to the USS Adagio-A as Chief Tactical Officer. **Given the position of Strategic Operations Officer in addition to CTO. *2415 - Assigned to the USS Sentinel as Executive Officer and Chief Tactical Officer. **2416 - Promoted to Lieutenant Commander **2417 - Assumes the role of Commanding Officer after Commander Dalun takes medical leave. *2420 - Assigned to the USS Pilgrim as Executive Officer. 'Awards, Commendations, Recommendations' *Grankite Order of Tactics, Class of Excellence *Kragite Order of Heroism *Grankite Order of Tactics, Class of Merit *Preantares Award for Conspicious Gallantry, Second Class *The Palm leaf of Axanar *The Enterprise Award for Exploration *Campaign Ribbons **Pi Canis Campaign Ribbon **Defense of Defera Ribbon **Klingon Civil War Ribbon **Romulan Expeditionary Force Ribbon **Dyson Sphere Joint Command Ribbon *Citations **3 Citations for Bravery Under Fire *Commendations **2 Major Commendations for Tactical Excellence **1 Major Commendation for Bravery Under Fire **1 Major Commendation for Distinguished Service *4 Purple Hearts 'Demerits and Reprimands' None 'BIOGRAPHICAL NOTES' 'Personal History' After the Shinzon incident of 2379, relations between the Romulan Star Empire and the Federation were at an all-time high. However, there were many in the Romulan Empire that actually supported Shinzon's hyper-aggressive imperialism. This splinter faction, sometimes called the "Inner Circle", created several covert programs designed to undermine the alliance while simultaneously damaging the Federation. One of these programs involved the cloning of Human-Romulan hybrids that would be brainwashed and sent into Federation society. Once achieving positions of power, these clones would ostensibly sabotage Federation systems and pave the way for a Romulan invasion. If they failed, the presence of Romulan genes would antagonize the Federation and perhaps spark a war on its own. The Inner Circle produced several such clones, and Tiberius was one of them. The clones never received their brainwashing, though, because Romulus was destroyed in a supernova shortly after. The Inner Circle decided to abandon the clone project, since it was untenable without the resources of Romulus. Tiberius (and the other clones) were dumped at a colony at the border of Federation space. Category:Characters Category:Lieutenant Commanders Category:Project Salvation